Book of Endings
by Rachel L. M
Summary: Roy finally decides to move on in his relationship with Edward, sick of getting nowhere.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA. 'Book of Endings' belongs to Adam Pascal.

**A/N**: I've been sick for the past couple of days and I've already written two other fics. This idea came to me while I was dying of boredom and listening to i-tunes so it might be total crap, it might not be. Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. Still, check out the song. It's called 'Book of Endings' by Adam Pascal. Enjoy! Fic told from Ed's POV.

**Book of Endings**

By: Rachel L. Mustang

_Why? _There are a thousand answers to this question. I've probably heard half of them. But, I like his the most. By far._ Why? _Why do I like his the most? Because there was thought and meaning behind it. Because Roy's not a sentimental person, but for that thirty seconds, he was the sweetest guy alive. Because it wasn't just an answer, it was an apology, and a promise. It was a break through. It was a moment I'll never forget as long as I live. And that's gonna be a long damn time.

I walked into the office, report in hand. And I was actually on time. I had decided some time ago to help Roy cut down on his yelling. Getting there on time seemed to be helping. He was sitting there, staring off into space, like he was in some other world. "Um…Colonel?" I said to get his attention. He looked up at me. "I can come back later if you want." I suggested.

_He said that he had been at that desk for a long time, thinking. This alone surprised me. Usually if he doesn't have to be at work, he's not at work. But what he said next really shocked me._

"Oh." I said. "A lot on your mind?" I was trying to make normal conversation. I'm not sure why, but things seem to get awkward when I'm around him. He smiled. "Not a lot. Just you." I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. Great, the one time I can't think of what to say to him. I always had some sarcastic comment or hot-headed comeback, except for now. "It's okay," he said, still smiling. "You'll just ruin the moment if you say something."

Okay. Now I had something to say, but since that something was somewhere along the lines of 'maybe I want to ruin the moment you bastard', I decided it would be best to keep my mouth shut.

_Yah, don't look now, but Colonel Bastard was showing emotions other that anger and depression. I really wanted to yell at him for wasting my precious time, but he actually seemed happy, and despite myself, I didn't want to ruin it for him. Besides, I kinda liked his sweet side. You know, once I discovered he had one._

"Do you have your report?" he asked sounding more like his normal self, but a deaf person could still hear the happy tone to his voice. "Yah. Here." I handed the small pack of papers to him. He flipped through it once before opening the top drawer of his desk and putting it in. "Is that all?" I asked almost unwillingly. I didn't really want to leave, I actually liked being around Roy when he was like this. He started to say something, but seemed like he changed his mind. "That's all."

_As I started to open the door he said my name. My real name. Not the usual Fullmetal, or pipsqueak, or shorty. He used my first name. But it wasn't the name that really caught my attention. It's what he said next._

I turned around to face him. "Yes?" I asked. He turned a little red and looked down at his hands. "I…um…"

_Let's face it; the guy was a hopeless romantic. Besides, who didn't know what was coming next. Truth be told, I was fully prepared. I'd actually thought about this moment more that I'd like to admit. _

"Come on Roy. Just say it." He looked shocked. Not only had I used his first name, I knew what he was trying to say. Had he honestly thought that people couldn't tell that he liked, no, loved me? Like every one didn't notice the way his face lit up every time he saw or spoke to me? Get real.

"Ed…I love you" he finally stammered out.

_Thank you god. It sure as hell took long enough. Three years. The bastard made me wait for three years. But I was thankful he said it at all._

I think my response surprised him. "Why?" I said. "Why do you love me, Roy?" He smiled. "I love you because of who you are. You are beautiful, both body and soul. I love you because you love me. Because we deserve each other and everyone can see it. But most of all because you are the only person who ever cared for me this much. I know that under all the bullshit and attitude you give me, you really are the only person who will love me back."

_I was satisfied. That was one hell of an answer. I had tears rolling down my cheeks. All I wanted to do at that moment was hug Roy and never let go. Ever. _

"What finally made you fess up?" I asked smiling and wiping tears away with my sleeve. "I was thinking. A lot. I don't want to be a book of endings. I want us to get somewhere. To be able to tell people we love each other, and mean it. Because you deserve to hear the words 'I love you' from the man who means it the most."

_Like I said, for thirty seconds, he was the sweetest guy alive. That's all it took. June fourteenth. The day I'll never forget. The day the book of endings was put away and we brought out our book of beginnings. Why? Because that was the day that Roy Mustang grew up enough to finally tell me the truth. And that's why I love him._

**A/N**: I just listened to this song 37 times in a row to write this, so please review it. Please.


End file.
